


Chibi Mcshep - 2010-02-13 - Pillow

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: help_haiti, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney share a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2010-02-13 - Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> This chibi is drawn for sheafrotherdon as part of help_haiti. Thank you for generously donating and letting me share the drawing, sheafrotherdon! :)
> 
> And then, and then! Cesare wrote a ficlet! :D (http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/2789301.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Apply When Needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121316) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare)




End file.
